


Too Important to Me

by DarkAliceLilith



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-07-23 14:54:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7467606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“But if I am not careful, I could end up killing you.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Important to Me

**Author's Note:**

> For a prompt asking: Harley/Ivy - toxic

“You can’t be around me.”

Harley tilted her head to the side and looked at her confused. “Why not? I thought you liked it when I came around.”

“I do, but people who are around me too long have a habit of finding themselves six feet under.”

“Awww, and here I thought we were friends.”

“The best of friends,” Pamela said. “But if I am not careful, I could end up killing you.” She ran her fingers along Harley’s cheek and frowned. “And I don’t think that I could handle losing you, Harley. You are far too important to me.”


End file.
